


Elements: Flesh

by VisceralComa



Series: Elements [4]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: As gods, time was on their side for they did not decay.





	Elements: Flesh

They left the sanctuary hand in hand, anointed and risen. He said they were gods and she felt it was true.

The power surged from the island, from the beasts, from the natives; into them. Fueled and empowered. Deified not by will but by what was stolen, claimed, and renewed. They would be better than what was, what could be. Together.

He stood beside her not as her superior but as her equal, as her cousin. As it always was and always would be now.

They crossed over the dead of those who valiantly fought against them. Familiar faces of old and new companions.They would honor them in time, even if it was futile against their might.

They swept battlefield after battlefield. The flesh of the rebels grew less and less each time as they rotted and withered and returned to the earth, giving back to them.

Yet they mourned no one.

They were simply specks. Dust compared to their eons of lifetimes before them.

They did not rule the island, even if that is what is said, what was whispered. They gave no orders, merely requests for them to give back more than what was taken.

Instead, their priests regaled them as benevolent and kind. Constantin assured her this was true. 

“Are we not kind gods when we dispense mercy when none is had in this cruel world?" He asked when they doubted him once. 

"Yes." De Sardet answered back.

"The continent ravaged this island time and time again, let the flesh of this land rest for now. Let them rest and be gone." He whispered to her. "Do not fret, my cousin, my lucky star. We will visit them. ” Constantin pressed a kiss to her temple and they waited. "Soon."

For as gods, time was on their side and not on the side of the decaying flesh of the people.


End file.
